La niña del Amo
by kitwho99
Summary: El Doctor ha sido el ultimo de su raza por demasiado tiempo , hasta que recibe una señal de alguien a quien no pensaba volver a ver... el Amo a vuelto .. y no ha vuelto solo.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

El Doctor estaciono la Tardis en el mismo corazón de la señal que había recibido, con cautela se asomo, era un departamento amplio, acorde con la fecha en la que estaban.

-Me preguntaba cuando llegarías- dijo el Amo saliendo de una de las habitaciones, usaba unos vaqueros negros, zapatillas y una camiseta también negra, llevaba una toalla con la que se secaba el cabello, que aun era rubio y corto.

El Doctor saco su destornillador sonico y lo apunto hacia él, el Amo sonrió al verlo, pero aun así siguió secándose el cabello mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la sala, miro al Doctor con curiosidad –uhmmm nuevo rostro... y nuevo traje.

-Te vi caer en el bloqueo temporal, debiste quemarte con Gallifrey.

-Oh, lamento decepcionarte – dijo visiblemente afectado-con todo el tiempo que me conoces, crees que un simple bloqueo temporal podía retenerme.

-¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto al ver las cicatrices que el Amo presentaba en su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Qué me paso?, pues déjame recordar- dijo llevándose un dedo al mentón- oh si Gallifrey se estaba quemando, Rassilon estaba muerto, cientos de time lords encerrados en el palacio, gritando y llorando, la mayoría eran mujeres y niños- cerro los ojos como si reviviera esos momentos- el calor era sofocante, las paredes empezaban a caerse- de pronto el Doctor, le toco el hombro, el maestro lo miro como si hubiera sido despertado y se alejo asqueado.

El Doctor se acerco a él – sabes que no puedo dejarte libre- dijo tristemente, el Amo se pego a la pared sin dejarlo de mirar fijamente- Mi querido Doctor, crees que será tan fácil- y empezó a reír, el Doctor sintió una presencia tras él, al girar vio a una pequeña niña asustada, llevaba una vestido rosa pálido y sujetaba un oso de peluche casi tan grande como ella, tenia los cabellos marrones y largos, sus mejillas estaban surcadas por lagrimas.

-No pasa nada amor- dijo el Amo, tenía un tono muy tranquilo, el Doctor bajo su destornillador- No es posible- dijo sintiendo un dolor en sus corazones.

La niña corrió a los brazos del Amo, quien la cargo y la apretó contra su pecho mientras le susurraba al oído, luego el Doctor alcanzo a escuchar –El no nos va a hacer daño ¿verdad Doctor? -dijo triunfante.

El Doctor sin dejar de mirar a la niña, guardo el destornillador- ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto, auque ya sabia la respuesta apenas la vio.

-No me digas que no la reconoces… vamos Doctor, pero si es la viva imagen de Aryza- diciendo esto el Amo acaricio los cabellos de la pequeña – .…. estaba ahí Doctor entre la multitud, yo estaba corriendo intentaba llegar a la sala del consejo, cuando ella se paro frente a mi, me miro a los ojos, ella supo lo que pensaba hacer, y me di cuenta que también sabia que tú nos quemarías a todos, me dio a la niña y yo corrí, dejándola atrás – el Amo sonrió al Doctor- ahora dime Doctor , dime que estas feliz de verme de nuevo y porque no ... aprovechas la oportunidad para agradecerme por salvar la vida de tu hija.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

El Doctor trago en seco y se acerco, pero la niña se alejo susurrando algo al oido del Amo, este le susurro algo en respuesta- qué le estás diciendo- dijo el Doctor al escuchar a la niña sollozar, el Amo lo miro lo fríamente - le dije que eres el Doctor … y… al parecer no le gustas.

-Porqué, qué ... qué le has dicho- pregunto molesto.

-Solo la verdad- dijo entrecerrando los ojos, luego lo hizo a un lado.

El Doctor los siguió hasta una habitación, apenas pudo asomarse porque la puerta se cerró en sus narices, luego pensó con horror que le podía haber susurrado ese maldito loco a su pequeña niña.

-No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar- dijo el Amo cuando el Doctor entro de un salto a la habitación, todo el rencor reprimido y la angustia se esfumaron cuando vio a la pequeña dormir tranquila, sostenía la mano del Amo entre las suyas y parecía que a él no le molestaba.

El Doctor guardo silencio, miro la habitación, era muy rosa, alfombrada, muy acogedora, como el cuarto de una princesa, habían muchos muñecos y juguetes. El Amo soltó despacio la mano de la pequeña y salió del dormitorio hacia el pasillo, entro al estudio seguido del Doctor, fue cuando este se dio cuenta que en distintos lugares habían juguetes tirados, el Amo un poco avergonzado empezó a recoger algunos peluches que estaban sobre su escritorio y los puso sobre el sofá- He tratado de enseñarle a ser más ordenada pero .. ya ves- lanzo un delfín rosa que estaba en su propia silla, luego se sentó.

-Que le has dicho sobre mi – pregunto el Doctor

El Amo lo miro de reojo mientras se servía una copa- ya sabes, Gallifrey se fue … para siempre, su madre, sus amigos , su casa, todo se fue, y que el Doctor fue quien lo hizo- el Amo bajo la voz a medida que hablaba y miraba a los ojos del Doctor sin ningún rastro de culpa o remordimiento.

-Como te atreviste – dijo el Doctor mientras saltaba sobre él y lo estrellaba contra la pared, estaba ahogándolo con el brazo.

-Que querías que hiciera.. vio a su madre y a toda esa gente prenderse en fuego delante de sus ojos- empujo al Doctor- no necesite decírselo, ella lo sabía.

El Doctor se quedo pensando –¿Ariza?, ella ...

-Tal vez, mira .. trate de explicarle pero no quiere hablar del tema desde entonces- luego suspiro- ¿qué pasara ahora?-

-¿Sigues escuchando los tambores?-

-No, ya no.

-El Doctor se paseo por el estudio viendo las cosas – como conseguiste esto-

-Qué cosa, el departamento… es mío... no creerás que trabaje más de un año, sin recibir alguna compensación, fui ministro de defensa sabes...

El Doctor cogió una foto en la estaba el Amo vestido como el antiguo Harold Saxon con su hija en sus rodillas.

-Anya es fotogénica verdad- dijo el Amo a sus espaldas… esto es mío- dijo mientras le quitaba la foto de las manos, se quedo mirándola- esta la tomamos hace dos años.

-Anya es mi hija- dijo el Doctor

-Disculpa que ponga en duda tu amor de padre después de que... déjame ver... quemaste a su madre y a nuestro planeta.

-No tenía opción y lo sabes... como no la tengo ahora, los dos vendrán conmigo a la Tardis.

El Amo le dio una mirada asesina, pero luego salió de la habitación, seguido de cerca por el Doctor – la niña se despierta a las 6 espero que puedas esperar- diciendo esto entro a otra habitación y la cerro desde dentro, el Doctor sello las salidas del departamento y entro a la Tardis.

-y bien- pregunto Amy

-Y bien que –respondió el Doctor, mientras iba a los controles de la Tardis y reconfiguraba los ambientes

-Era quien esperabas-

Si… y no… muy bien Rory, Amy deben ser muy cuidadosos con el Amo, el siempre ha sido inestable, con Anya es otra historia, si es difícil manejar a un Time Lord adulto, un infante debe ser una pesadilla.

Rory asintió y luego pregunto – Quién es Anya?

-Es una niña, Time Lady, debe tener como 6 o 7 años, o al menos aparenta esa edad, ella nació durante mi exilio, es... bueno ... mi hija

Amy dejo caer la taza que llevaba en sus manos.

-¡Tu hija!


End file.
